Pacific Blue
|last_aired = |status = Ended }} Pacific Blue is an American crime drama series about a team of police officers with the Santa Monica Police Department who patrolled its beaches on bicycles. The show ran for five seasons on the USA Network, from March 2, 1996 to April 9, 2000, with a total of one hundred and one episodes. Often derided as "Baywatch on bikes," the series enjoyed a popular run among the Network's viewers, and was popular in France, Israel, Sweden, Bulgaria, Norway, Russia, Austria, Germany and other foreign markets. Cast shakeup The series underwent a cast shakeup between the third and fourth seasons, one which dramatically altered its tone. The third season finale brought the departure of actors Marcos Ferraez and Rick Rossovich. The fourth season premiere brought four major cast additions: Shanna Moakler, as Monica Harper, Amy Hunter as Jamie Strickland, Jeff Stearns, as Russ Granger, and Mario Lopez as Bobby Cruz. These new recruits to the Pacific Blue unit skewed the show's cast in a younger direction. Jim Davidson and Paula Trickey, who had previously played the role of the show's young blood, evolved into the "old guard" as their characters took on leadership roles within the Pacific Blue unit. In addition, the characters of Jim Davidson and Darlene Vogel, who had become romantically linked in the third season, were married in the fourth season opener. Storylines for the fourth and fifth seasons emphasized undercover and vice work; while these areas would normally fall out of the purview of a police unit like Pacific Blue, the show always made an effort to explain away each incident as an exception, episode by episode. The changes can be credited with extending the life of the series for two additional seasons. Guest stars Pacific Blue also featured numerous appearances by professional wrestling stars playing other characters, including Rena Mero (Sable), Chyna, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels. (WWF Raw was on the same network.) Professional Intense Cycles Downhill Racer April Lawyer performed bike stunts in a number of episodes. The series also featured trials rider Hans Rey performing tricks in a number of episodes. Carmen Electra made a special guest appearance in her role from Baywatch. Production notes Pacific Blue was produced by veteran television writer-producer Bill Nuss and veteran television executive and producer Gary Nardino. Their production company, North Hall Productions, took its name from their respective alma maters - Northwestern University and Seton Hall University. Syndication While currently not in re-runs in the U.S., the series has enjoyed a slight uptick in recognition with the MTV reality series Meet the Barkers, which chronicles the married life of Blink 182 drummer Travis Barker and his wife (and Pacific Blue vet) Shanna Moakler. A clip of her from Pacific Blue can be seen in the opening credits of Meet the Barkers. External links * * Category:1996 television series debuts Category:2000 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:American drama television series Category:Crime television series Category:English-language television series Category:Television shows set in California Category:USA Network shows